Daisies
by Redejeka
Summary: "He loves me… he loves me not."


Hey guys! just a short one shot for you all :)

I did this just to get my mood back to writing again, so I can update my other story. I feel horrible for not updating, really! -.-

Anyway, Emjoy! :D

* * *

The weather is particularly cold and gloomy today, matching the mood of Mrs. Lovett, who is seated at the bottom of the stairs- outside of her shop- going through her tenant's room. Her chin is placed on her closed knuckles, while her arm rests on her thigh. She is staring forlornly at what she is holding, which is a stem of a petal-less daisy. Surrounding her are the white petals from the flower.

"He loves me… he loves me not."

She gets the same result again, and this is the fifth flower! She's not losing hope, though, even if it takes buying all the daisies in the world. She does not know why she keeps on ruining the flowers, but she will not stop until she gets her desired outcome. Pathetic she may be, but hell will she give up on proving Mr. Todd's feelings for her- even only by plucking these blasted petals off.

So, she picks up another daisy from the bouquet that she bought earlier in the market and starts again.

By the time she only has two petals left, she can already see what will the last phrase be, and she sighs in defeat. She thinks she loathes daisies now. Throwing the stem into the street, she stands up and decides to go back inside her shop to drink some gin.

* * *

Instead of killing those pretty flowers and herself for thinking about what the demon barber really feels for her, she musters up the courage to ask him. The gin has given her quite the confidence to confront Mr. Todd.

Now, she is standing directly in front of him, fiddling with the hem of her dress. She has asked him of the question that has been bugging her all day-years- long, and the only response she has gotten is a blank stare. She does not know what this means, but she is thankful that somehow, the barber doesn't seem angry.

As the silence is getting more awkward, Mrs. Lovett finds herself regretting ever questioning the man. Of course, the answer is very obvious. The flowers had said it to her already, and by the look that Mr. Todd is giving her, it must mean that it is a no.

She murmurs an apology for disturbing the barber and quickly scurries off outside the barbershop. She is just thankful that she remains alive after doing that ballsy move.

She guesses that she will just sleep; it keeps her free from pain.

* * *

As Mrs. Lovett wakes up the morning after, the sadness from yesterday has already worn off- but not completely. Yet, she puts a smile on her face and stands up from her bed. Rummaging through her closet, she picks the red dress that she has purchased recently and wears it.

After dressing, she goes to her vanity to attempt taming her wild curls. As she takes a seat in front of the mirror, she notices a flower- daisy, with only three petals. She does not remember ever leaving the flower there, and she definitely always pulls all of the petals out. So out of habit, she plucks the three petals one by one, while muttering the phrases 'He loves me… he loves me not' her heart flutters, as this time, it has given her a different result.

"Happy now?" a booming voice from the doorway startles the baker. She faces the intruder and glares at the smirking barber.

"You scared me, Mr. T!" she is feigning anger, but can't really hide the smirk from her face.

Looking amused, Mr. Todd approaches the now grinning baker. "What did the flower say?"

"Well, it says that the man I love loves me." Mrs. Lovett stands up from her seat; she is now only inches away from the barber, their faces almost touching.

"Two years of marriage and you still didn't believe it." Mr. Todd replies, scowling at the baker. He wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

Mrs. Lovett lays his head on his shoulder, loving their close proximity. "Well, it's because my lover doesn't say it often."

They remain silent. But after a few minutes of just holding each other, Mr. Todd grabs Mrs. Lovett's behind and gives it a hard squeeze, causing the baker to yelp in surprise. She is about to berate him for being rude, but he is already outside her room, yelling at her to come outside for breakfast.

Shaking her head, the baker sighs. Mr. Todd is not one for speaking about his feelings, but with simple gestures, she knows that he does not need to tell her that she loves her, for he shows it enough.

A set of footsteps running towards her bedroom stops her from her musings.

"Mama, eat now." the little boy runs towards her, clinging to her legs. The baker chuckles and lifts him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The little boy holds out his hand to her, beaming; he is holding a gold necklace that has a single ruby red pendant on it that looks like a drop of blood. It looks truly amazing. "Dada, give mama."

The baker kisses her son again and smiles. Oh yes, He definitely loves her!

* * *

Leave me a review, eh? :)


End file.
